Twist
by Lokiismylife
Summary: What if in the final battle Ichigo had accepted Aoyama's death, without trying to save him? Read this and find out!


**Twist**

Ichigo was in shock. Her boyfriend had turned out to be Deep Blue, leader of the Cyniclons, and now he was trying to destroy everything. She was even more shocked when Kisshu appeared out of nowhere and told Deep Blue he wouldn't allow him to have her. Now, she watched as Kisshu lifted one of his sais, poised to stab Deep Blue. "DIE!" Kisshu shouted as he brought the blade down.

Right before the sai hit Deep Blue, however, Deep Blue stabbed Kisshu in the stomach. Ichigo watched in horror as a small, sad smile flickered on Kisshu's lips. "I lost," he said softly. Then Deep Blue threw Kisshu off the end of his sword. "KISSHU!" Ichigo cried out, as Kisshu skidded across the floor, stopping in front of her.

She gently lifted Kisshu in her arms, softly saying his name. Kisshu slowly opened his eyes, and looked at her. "I guess… I was lucky to have this time with you, Ichigo," he said weakly.

Tears were streaming down Ichigo's face, and she wasn't able to respond. "Ichigo… are you crying?" Kisshu asked. Without waiting for a response, he slowly lifted himself up, using the last of his energy to try to kiss her, one last time. "Ichigo- I'll teach you something good," he said as he lifted himself up. "I love you..." he whispered softly.

Shocked, Ichigo couldn't do what he wanted, and right before his lips met hers, Kisshu fell back, the life leaving his body. "KISSHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Ichigo screamed. Her scream was heard even outside Deep Blue's fortress.

Ichigo gently laid Kisshu's body down, and said, "Aoyama-kun, I've made a resolution. I will fight you with everything I have…. Because I want to see your smile one more time, because I believe in you! But I can't allow you to hurt anyone else." A tear fell down her cheek; she was sobbing as she screamed, "I just can't see your smile anymore. I just can't!"

Deep Blue stumbled back, clutching his chest. Ichigo still had tears running down her face as she lifted her Strawberry Bell and said, "That's right… I can't… Aoyama-kun…."

Deep Blue cried out, clutching his chest as it began to glow. Ichigo formed a shield, crying out as the light from Deep Blue hit her.

Ichigo opened her eyes slowly, only to see Deep Blue standing over her. To her shock, his face flashed into Aoyama's briefly, then back to Deep Blue, and back and forth, until his face became Aoyama's once more. "Ichigo." he said, sounding shocked. He looked around, then asked in shock, "I did this?" Then he fell to his knees, shaking. "I did… all of this?" he asked.

Ichigo walked over to him, kneeling in front of him as she said, "Deep Blue is the one who did all this. It wasn't Aoyama-kun."

"Thank you," Aoyama said. "But there's no changing that I was Deep Blue."

Ichigo gasped slightly. "That's right," Aoyama said. "I, as Deep Blue, have done things that never should have been done."

Ichigo hugged him gently. "Even with that, I still believed that you would return for me," she said softly.

"Ichigo…" Aoyama said softly.

Ichigo looked up. "I feel it," she whispered. "That is…"

She let go of Aoyama, and they looked at a spot on his chest that was glowing. "Is that what it was?" Aoyama asked. "The final Mew Aqua…. is in my body! Even Deep Blue didn't notice that." He stood, and said, "We might still be able to make it."

"Eh?" Ichigo said, startled.

"If you use this Mew Aqua, the people and the lives that I hurt might be able to be saved," Aoyama said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked.

Aoyama smiled and hugged Ichigo. Suddenly, though, he pulled back and started strangling her. Deep Blue was back. "Fool! This body is mine as well!" he said. "And the Mew Aqua in here is also mine! I won't allow anyone else to use it!"

Ichigo tried to loosen his grip on her throat, but to no avail. Suddenly she felt his hand loosen, and then Aoyama's voice said, "Take your hands off of Ichigo!"

"You are a part of me. Don't oppose my will!" Deep Blue replied, taking control again.

"Stop it!" Aoyama screamed, and dropped Ichigo.

Ichigo watched as Aoyama staggered away from her, trying to control Deep Blue. He fell to the floor, clutching his head, and then was still. "Aoyama-kun?" Ichigo asked, hesitantly taking a step towards him, but stopping when he stood up. He looked at her, and she gasped. His face was once again that of Deep Blue, and he said, "Aoyama's consciousness has been completely erased now."

"No way!" Ichigo gasped, taking a step back.

Deep Blue smirked and said, "Aoyama no longer exists here." He shot a blast of energy at Ichigo, and she went flying back, slamming into a wall.

Deep Blue started to use the Mew Aqua, saying, "From now on the filthy fools of this world will listen to the melody of destruction!" He laughed maniacally as Ichigo watched helplessly.

"If it continues like this, the Earth…" Ichigo said, but broke off as Deep Blue's form became transparent, showing Aoyama's figure under it.

"What's going on?" Deep Blue snarled.

A ghostly form of Aoyama appeared over Deep Blue's head, and Deep Blue snarled, "You. Why won't you be extinguished?"

Aoyama wrapped his hands around Deep Blue's throat, and said, "I can't disappear yet. There is still something I have to do."

He started to pull Deep Blue's spirit out of his body, and Deep Blue snarled, "Let go! Don't interfere!"

"Leave my body!" Aoyama snarled back.

"That hurts, stop!" Deep Blue cried out, as Aoyama succeeded in pulling him out of his body. "Ichigo, give the final blow!" he called out.

"What?" Deep Blue cried. "Let go of me, you!"

"Ichigo, hurry!" Aoyama shouted, struggling to hold on to Deep Blue.

Ichigo stood up, but said, "But… if I do it, you might also be…"

"I'll be fine!" Aoyama said. "Ichigo, hurry!"

"I can't do it, it's just too hard for me!" Ichigo cried.

"You have to save the Earth and everyone else!" Aoyama cried. "Your only chance is now! You're the only one who can do this, Ichigo!"

"But-" Ichigo started.

"Ichigo, believe in me!" Aoyama said. Ichigo looked at him, and he smiled. "Believe," he said. "I'll be fine."

Deep Blue sent a blast of energy at Ichigo, pushing her back before she could attack. She couldn't build up enough power to push him back fully, however.

Down on Earth, the Mews felt what was happening, and joined hands, sending their remaining power to Ichigo. Their power burst through the floor and poured into Ichigo. "It's not possible!" Deep Blue screamed, as Ichigo stood up.

"Everyone's power is within me," Ichigo said. She began to glow, as did her Strawberry Bell, while Deep Blue struggled against Aoyama.

"Now, Ichigo!" Aoyama called.

"Ribon… Strawberry SURPRISE!" Ichigo shouted.

Deep Blue tried to push it back, but Aoyama stopped him with the Mew Aqua. "Baka! If you do that, you'll also be killed!" Deep Blue screamed.

Ichigo looked worried, and said, "But… Aoyama-kun, you said you'd be fine!"

"Ichigo, remember I said there's something I had to do?" Aoyama asked. "I have to release the Mew Aqua inside my body. I have to take responsibility. It doesn't matter what happens to me as long as the Earth can be saved."

Ichigo looked uncertain, and Aoyama said, "I love you Ichigo. More than anyone. Even if I don't survive, I want you to live on and be happy."

Ichigo's attack finally obliterated Deep Blue, and Aoyama began to fade as well. "Goodbye, Ichigo," he said. "Remember, live on and be happy."

A tear fell down Ichigo's cheek as she nodded sadly. "Thank you…. Aoyama-kun," she called, right before he faded from existence.

The sparkles from her attack faded too, and Ichigo fell to her knees. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Kisshu smiling at her. "Kisshu? You're alive?" she asked.

"The Mew Aqua apparently brought me back, and I'm assuming your friends will be fine too," Kisshu said. He held up a ball of Mew Aqua, and said, "I think this should be enough to save my planet, but we'd better get out of here; without Deep Blue and the Mew Aqua, this place will probably disintegrate."

Ichigo got up, and Kisshu took her hand, then teleported back to Earth. They found the other Mews, Ryou, Taruto, and Pai waiting, and they ran over when they saw Kisshu and Ichigo. "Are you okay?" Ryou and Pai asked at the same time.

"And where's Aoyama?" Mint asked.

Ichigo's face fell, and Ryou asked, "He's dead, then?"

"Yeah…." Ichigo said sadly.

"Kisshu, what are you holding?" Pai asked.

"I found some leftover Mew Aqua; I think it's enough to save Cyniclonia," Kisshu said, holding up the ball of Mew Aqua.

"I think you're right," Pai said. "At this point, it's best to form a truce." He looked at Ryou, who said, "Fine…."

"Are we going to get exiled?" Taruto asked.

"I don't know," Pai replied. "Hopefully saving the planet will help our case, but it's a possibility. If not, I guess we'll just go back to our normal lives."

To the Mews' and Ryou's surprise, Kisshu shuddered. "MY normal life involves being swarmed by rabid fan girls; there's no WAY I'm going home now that we've got the means to save everyone," he said.

"So where are you going to live?" Pai asked.

"Uh… Ichigo's house?" Kisshu suggested.

"Why don't you ask Ichigo first?" Lettuce suggested.

Kisshu looked at Ichigo with very cute puppy dog eyes, and she sighed. "NOT in my room," she said. "You may have the guest room."

"YAY!" Kisshu shouted happily.

Pai sighed and snapped his fingers, then handed Kisshu a bottle that appeared. It was full of white pills, and he said, "Those will change your ears for ten hours at a time. We'll let the others know your decision, and make it clear that you're so terrified of fan girls that you didn't want to come home."

"Thanks," Kisshu said sourly. "Koneko-chan, can we go home now?"

"I suppose," Ichigo said.

"I thought we were going back to the Café for tea," Ryou commented.

"Oh right," Ichigo said. "Come on Kisshu."

"Can we teleport?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"Fine…" Ichigo said "See the rest of you soon."

"We'll be there in about ten minutes," Ryou said.

"Okay!" Kisshu said cheerfully. "Bye Pai, bye Taruto!"

"Goodbye," Pai said. "We might be visiting even if we don't get exiled." Lettuce and Pudding both perked up.

Pudding glomped Taruto, who yelped as she said, "Bye Taru-Taru! Pudding will miss you."

Taruto turned red as he said, "I'll miss you too, monkey."

Kisshu snickered and asked, "Pai, don't you have something you need to say?"

"Uh…." Pai said uncomfortably.

"So Pai-oniichan IS head over heels in love with Lettuce-oneechan?" Pudding asked. "YAY NA NO DA! Pai-oniichan and Lettuce-oneechan are going to get married and have babies and- mmph!"

Mint had covered Pudding's mouth, and looked at Pai and Lettuce, both of whom were so red it probably wasn't healthy. "You two should try dating before getting into what Pudding suggests for your relationship," she said, smirking.

Pai glared at her as the others- minus Lettuce- snickered.

"Well, this is fun, but I'm hungry, so I'm taking Koneko-chan to the pink cupcake!" Kisshu said, and grabbed Ichigo and teleported before anyone could protest, leaving the others shaking their heads.

"Well, we have to go back," Pai said after a minute. He looked at Lettuce, and said, "Lettuce, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Lettuce said softly. "Please come back soon."

"We'll try," Pai said. He nodded to the others, and then he and Taruto teleported off.

After a minute, Ryou said, "Should we go back to the Café before Kisshu and Ichigo eat everything?"

"Yeah na no da!" Pudding said. "Pudding wants cake!"

The others smiled and headed off.

_**Meanwhile, at the Café: **_Keiichiro looked up sharply when he heard teleportation in the main room, and looked out of the kitchen to see Kisshu and Ichigo standing there. "What happened to the others?" he asked them.

"They're coming," Ichigo said. "Kisshu's staying, by the way. Something about living in fear of fan girls if he goes home."

"What happened to Aoyama?" Keiichiro asked.

Ichigo's eyes filled with tears, and Kisshu hugged her as he said, "He died to stop Deep Blue." Ichigo buried her face in Kisshu's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo," Keiichiro said.

"Thanks…" Ichigo said in a muffled voice as the others came in.

Keiichiro looked over at the others as Kisshu started stroking Ichigo's hair, and noticed Ryou looked sulky. "Ryou, why are you sulking?" he asked wearily.

"Zakuro says she'll eat me if I try to separate Ichigo and Kisshu," Ryou grumbled.

Ichigo looked up. "We're not even together yet," she said.

"Don't encourage him," Zakuro said. "Ryou, if you attempt to make Ichigo your girlfriend against her wishes, you WILL get eaten."

Ryou went off to a corner table to sulk.

Keiichiro sighed and said, "Should we all have some tea?"

"Is there food too?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"There's cake," Keiichiro said. "I take it you're hungry?"

"I'm ALWAYS hungry; Cyniclons have faster metabolisms than humans," Kisshu said. "That was the one bit of information I actually retained from my science teacher."

"I hate science class," Ichigo said. "And math, too."

"Same here," Kisshu said. "And my teachers were evil. The science teacher was perverted, too, so I called him 'The Devil's Perverted Sidekick'."

Ichigo started giggling. "That's funny," she said. "Did the other teachers have nicknames?"

"Yep, my math teacher was 'The Creacher', my writing teacher was 'The Wrinkly Old Hag', and the history teacher was 'The Boring Dinosaur'," Kisshu said. "I sometimes forget what their real names were…."

Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding were now in hysterics as Zakuro and Keiichiro sighed. "Kisshu, are you a juvenile delinquent?" Keiichiro asked.

"Is that bad?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes, since we have to sign you up for school," Keiichiro sighed. "At least TRY to behave."

"Fine…." Kisshu said sulkily. "Can we have cake now?"

Keiichiro smiled and went to get the tea and cake as the others began to calm down.

**Well, I hope everyone liked my latest 'what if' story. Review plz!**


End file.
